


Beaufiul Pain

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Many pairings, Multiple Pairings, chapter spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Just a collection of pairings I like. Note: not limited to the pairings listed





	1. To Dominate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil Hawkins joined Kaido to dominate.

The hunt was on.

It was almost uncanny how something this small could cause such powerlessness.

He was the prey, and his hunter was approaching, at a slow, but steady pace.

He, who ate the most powerful fruit in existence, was reduced to a common plaything.

His pride stung.

Boots appeared in his field of vision. He looked up to see the face of the man who hunted him down.

"You know." Basil Hawkins said "It's true that you have to align with the strong to survive, but in truth, that wasn't why I joined with Kaido."

"It wasn't?" there was a genuine suprise in his voice 

"No." Basil Hawkins said "The reason I joined with him is to dominate."

"Dominate?"

"I wanted to dominate the strongest person in the world, one who was in a whole another league: you." Basil Hawkins admitted "For years, you constantly left me in the dust, were always one step ahead of me. But joining up with Kaido finally provided me with the tools to dominate you. To watch you squirm under my touch."

Basil Hawkins knelt beside his prey and stuck two more nails made of seastone into the other man's left and right shoulders. With that done, he ran a hand over his prey's handsome features.

"You don't know how long I've pined for you. I wanted you since I first laid eyes on you, watched as you grew stronger and stronger as time went by, and thus more and more deserving of my love." Basil Hawkins whispered 

"LEAVE MY NAKAMA ALONE!" Monkey D. Luffy screamed

"Oh, is it him?" Basil Hawkins asked his downed prey "Is he the one who makes your eyes light up? If so, I'll have to get rid of him. Your only light will be me."

"Don't....." he pleaded 

Basil Hawkins paid his prey no heed. Instead he took several measured steps towards Luffy. He pulled out a card.

"Lovers, upside down." Basil Hawkins grinned "Well, today is our lucky day. I get to kill the man you love and make you mine."


	2. To Suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of 'To Dominate'.

Law didn't enjoy his current predicament, not at all. He was chained to the wall of the cell with seastone chains, just as another prisoner once was. He was familiar with the tales of how both Gol D. Roger and his child met the same unfortunate end. And now he was in that same situation, at the mercy of his enemy.

Even if said enemy was somewhat handsome.

No. He couldn't think like that. He wouldn't think like that. They were enemies. That was all there was to it.

Besides, his heart belonged to another. To an idiot with a smile brighter than the sun. To a youth with an unique charm, one that attracted people to him in droves. 

He was really in deep, was he not?

The cell door slowly opened, and Basil Hawkins entered, with a peculiar expression on his face. He carried a bowl of food, which he put in front of Law.

"Eat up." Hawkins recommended "You'll need your strength. You're up next. Kaido loves his entertainment, and this was the only way I could keep you alive."

"What about my partner?" Law demanded

"Kaido should have killed him and thrown his body to wild animals by now." Hawkins shrugged "But more importantly, do not think about him anymore. I am all you need, and all that you'd ever need."

They were interrupted by a new sound. This time, it was the sound of carnage. Of blood-shed. Of walls being torn apart.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" Kin'nemon used his blade to cut through the chains binding Law to the wall 

"No." Law replied "You arrived just in time."

"Seems there is something else between you two." Kin'nemon observed "And I'm here to nip it in the bud, in the name of Alliance."

With those words, Kin'nemon attacked Hawkins with a powerful slash, which Hawkins quickly parried.

"Oh, my, it seems it's two on one now." Hawkins smiled "Let's even out those odds a bit. Secret technique: Kaishun!"

With that, two new figures appeared.

"Meet my new puppets." Hawkins grinned savagely

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Law groaned

Advancing towards them were two of the Ds who were killed without mercy: Trafalgar D. Water Lammy and Portgas D. Ace.

Both of them had something in common. Their deaths were witnessed by the same person.

"How does it feel?" Hawkins taunted "To know that you were too late to save both your sister and your brother-in-law?"

"I'll kill you." Law growled, giving Hawkins a blood-thirsty stare

"Go ahead." Hawkins shrugged "If you kill me, they will die as well. Again."

At this, Law faltered.

"Don't listen to him." Kin'nemon advised "He is trying to use your weaknesses against you."


End file.
